


Stillness

by kirene451



Series: Winter Short Stories Series [8]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirene451/pseuds/kirene451
Summary: A fragile moment of stillness in this winter night.This story is also crossposted in my "Winter Collection" on AFF (February 2021).
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Series: Winter Short Stories Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043361
Kudos: 4





	Stillness

The tip of the pen scratched the sheet of paper, tracing the silhouette of the man sleeping in front of him in quick, small strokes. In the violet-lit room, this was the only sound he could hear, apart from the few notes of muffled music coming out of the speakers, and Seungyoon's light breathing. 

A fragile moment of stillness in this winter night. 

It was late, perhaps closer to dawn than dusk. Seungyoon had arrived after long hours spent working in the studio. Thor was asleep in his arms. He put him in a chair and sat down on the couch. Minho served him a drink without saying a word. 

It was rare for Seungyoon to visit him unexpectedly at such a late hour, even though his door was always open for him, no matter what time it was, and even if Minho hoped that one day Seungyoon would choose to stay here and call it _home_.

"Bad day, was it?" Minho asked.

Seungyoon sighed.

"Not bad. Let's say rather long and exhausting."

He turned the glass between his palms and leaned back in the couch. 

"What were you doing?" he asked, taking off his hat to tousle the hair that fell flat on his forehead.

Minho glanced at his work table. The watercolours, brushes and pencils lost between the scattered sketches revealed the hours spent reflecting on that dark and lonely winter night.

"I was drawing."

Seungyoon hummed. He took off his glasses, passed his hand over his face and closed his eyes.

"Can I rest here for a while?"

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable if we went to bed?"

"Don't bother," Seungyoon answered. "I'll just rest. Feels nice just to be here with you."

Minho opened his sketchbook and took a black ink pen between his fingers, delicately tracing the outline of Seungyoon's face, the shape of his lips, his closed eyelids. 

Time passed slowly, in the purple light of the living room. Everything seemed frozen in a perfect moment of peace, a few minutes before sunrise, a sunrise which they would not see behind the drawn curtains. 

Thor whined in his sleep. Minho lifted his pen from the sheet and looked at Seungyoon now asleep on the couch, his head tilted to the side, his lips parted, his hands lying on each side of his thighs.

Minho smiled at the sight. Turning off the light, he knelt down before Seungyoon and gently placed a kiss on his lips. Seungyoon moaned and opened an eye.

"Come on," Minho said. "Let's go to bed."

Staggering on his feet, Seungyoon followed Minho to his room, collapsed into the soft mattress and fell asleep again, but this time between Minho's comforting arms.

"How are you feeling?" Minho asked.

"Better. I wish I could fall asleep like this every night," Seungyoon murmured.

"Feel free to do so. My couch, my bed and my arms belong to you. Always."

Seungyoon laughed softly, curling more against Minho.

And, as a winter sun rose outside over a sea of snow and ice, Seungyoon and Minho fell asleep in each other's arms in the stillness of the bedroom.


End file.
